


hot chocolate, but it's sad and cold.

by loyislolee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Beaches, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Swearing, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, he punches someone, tommy sad then he angry, wilbur good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyislolee/pseuds/loyislolee
Summary: "The service in this place is absolutely terrible. I want my money back."Weeks after, Tommy still isn't doing well.Basically: Tommy drinks a cup of hot chocolate and is reminded of his mother who passed.(this is fictional tommy and his fictional mother)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	hot chocolate, but it's sad and cold.

It's been a few weeks since that gloomy stormy day. He tries to ignore the fact his blue eyes are red and puffy as he orders a cup of hot chocolate. His blond hair is unkempt and messy but he doesn't bother. He's wearing a shirt with his mother's scent on it that he hasn't washed for days. He sees the regulars at the café give him sympathy looks and he glares at them. _Fucking assholes not knowing how to mind their own business. I don't need your stupid pity looks._ In all honesty, he thinks it's quite ridiculous of them to even care in the first place. Some of them have been sending them gifts saying they're 'sorry for your loss' when he's pretty sure half of them doesn't even know who his mother is- was. If he were them he'd be laughing at himself and thinking how pathetic he's being. 

His father has been shutting himself off in his room, looking like a zombie whenever he gets out just to take another cup of coffee. His older brother has been playing Minecraft nonstop, sleeping on his desk only a few hours per day. He doesn't know where his other brother went, probably sitting at the same beach for hours on end. His house is too suffocating to stay in, so he decides it's best to just chill in the local café. 

Yet, he can't get another break when he takes the first sip of his hot chocolate. It's cold and it tastes like actual shit, does this even qualify as hot chocolate. If his mother was here she'd slam her cup on the table and scream at the person who made it. She'd throw that cup onto the wall and leave the shop in a fit of rage. She'd bring him home and make him a better one, with her own special recipe that no one can ever manage to replicate. A cup of hot chocolate that no one can ever replace.

_Goddammit, I'm crying again_. He tries to wipe them away but they're too persistent and they won't stop falling. He wipes his eyes with his sleeves with so much force he feels like he's erasing his face. He looks down at his sad cup of hot chocolate. _It's not her. It'll never be her_. Truthfully, her mother won't slam her cup on the table, she would just laugh at how bad it was. He smiles to himself, he doesn't get why she would laugh, but yeah, she would. Her mother won't scream and throw the cup onto the wall, she'd just tell them what went wrong with their recipe and tell them that they probably heated the milk for too long. She would come again tomorrow and tease them about it. She would probably intentionally make a shitty one for him to make his mood better. He smiles about it, relishing in his happy memories of her. But he looks back up and sees a few people staring at him and his smile falters. He slams the cup on the table and feels rage fuming out of his ears. 

"What are you bitches looking at? Can't a grieving child get a moment of peace around here?"

He stands up and pushes his chair away, almost breaking it in the process. He walks to the cashier and looks at the person behind the counter. They're smiling but their concern is as apparent as the shittiness of that hot chocolate. Which reminds him just how shitty it was and how disgusting it tasted. He could spit out his entire stomach and the taste would still linger on his tongue. He furrowed his eyebrows and frowns, his eyes burning with anger. He curls his fingers and slams both of his fists onto the counter. 

"Tell the dumbass who made my hot chocolate that they did a really _shitty_ job at it!" he shouts, heavily emphasizing on the word 'shitty'. 

"Sir, calm down, I-"

"No, don't you tell _me_ to calm down, you tell that to those motherfuckers that won't stop looking at me!" he turns around, glaring at every single one of them.

"Look, kid, I get you're grieving and all but that doesn't give you the right to throw a temper tantrum, alright?" the cashier rolls her eyes and gives him an annoyed look. 

The cashier continues saying something, but at this point Tommy is way too fucking pissed to even listen. He digs his nails into his palms and throws a punch on her right cheek. The cashier almost fell, but she managed to hold herself up. He can hear some of the customers yelling something but he ignores them. _Mind your own fucking business._

"The service in this place is absolutely terrible, I want my money back bitch!" he shouts at the cashier with a fresh bruise on her face. She looks like she's about ready to murder him. He was about to throw himself on her when two customers gripped his arms tight, pulling him back. They pulled him to the corner of the café and began shouting something at him. He sees their mouth opening and closing but he doesn't know what they're saying. 

He sees the state of chaos the café was in and he finally realises what he's done, the gravity of the situation ultimately crashing down on him. He pushes the shouting people away from him and exits the door. He walks faster and faster, he starts running and eventually sprinting. His mind is blank as he runs to nowhere in particular. His tears blurs his vision and he's now running blindly. 

_What have I done? It wasn't even her fault yet I punched her. I punched her in the face. I punched her. I hurt her, I hurt her, I hurt her. Mum would be disappointed, she'd be furious, she'd be mad at me and she'd tell Dad about it. She'd tell Dad about it and he'll give me a talk. He'll be disappointed about it but he won't show it. They'll-_

His thoughts come to an abrupt stop when his foot trips on something and he stumbles onto the concrete floor. He lands on his side and he can feel blood somewhere on his forehead. His head hurts, his legs hurt, his arms hurt and everywhere else hurts. He blinks his eyes and sees that he's in front of a beach. In front of the beach. Looks like his stupid legs brought him to the beach again, huh? The goddamn beach. He's lying on the pathway parallel to the shore. He looks at the blue sea and the huge rock. That stupidly huge rock. He chuckles, _how did it even get there?_ He chuckles even more when he remembers her mother telling him a story about the rock.

_"Listen Tommy, you've gotta believe me when I tell you the tragic backstory of this boulder."_

_"Why do I need to know the story of a boulder? It's a rock."_

_A 7 year old Tommy is sitting in the shallow waters and looking at his mother. His mother is wearing a beach hat and a floral beach dress._

_"They say that huge giants once roamed this earth, but they were hunted by greedy humans and soon their numbers started to get lesser and lesser._

_"There were two giants in love, but when their partner died, they lost all hope. And so they curled up on the ground and cried a hundred days and a hundred nights. That's why there's this sea and this rock. "_

_"That's bullshit. I'd say he took a big fat dump and people started making stories about it."_

_She laughs like she just heard the funniest thing ever. "For god's sake, Tommy," she sighed in fake annoyance and rolled her eyes at him. Tommy laughs and not long after she laughs along with him too._

He smiles at the memory, with tears in his eyes. He wishes he had more time with her, just so he could tell her stupid things again. Every time he thinks about her, the only memories that come up are the happy ones. He wishes she had more time. He wants to relive them everyday, cling onto it and never letting them go. He fears for the day that he forgets about them, the day where no one remembers her anymore. He wishes, he _hopes_ that day never arrives. He swears on his life that the day he forgets her is the day he dies. 

"Tommy!"

He looks up and sees who it is. It's Wilbur. It's always Wilbur. He lays back down on the concrete, his body unwilling to get up. 

"Tommy are you alright? What happened and why are you-" 

Wilbur sees Tommy's bloody forehead and his scratched elbows. Wilbur doesn't say anything more and gestures him to climb on his back. He obliges, wrapping his arms around Wilbur's neck. Here they were, Wilbur giving him a piggyback ride like they used to do when they were younger. Wilbur carries his legs and walks towards their house. Tommy hides his head in the crook of Wilbur's neck, soaking his collar with blood, sweat and tears. 

No word is spoken as Wilbur unlocks the door and walks into the living room. No word is uttered between them as the older places Tommy on the sofa. Nothing is said when the older cleans the blood on his forehead and places a bandage on the wound. He patches up the cuts on his knees and elbows. He goes into the kitchen and comes back a moment later with two cups of tea and a packet of biscuits. He sits down besides Tommy and places them on the coffee table. 

Nothing was said aloud as Tommy leans into his brother, placing his head on his shoulders. Not a single word, as Wilbur places his head on Tommy's. Nothing more as they silently weep.

**Author's Note:**

> yo hey there! i made this based off of a sentence from my english homework and i think I'll make it into a series. 
> 
> anyways do keep in mind this is fictional and it is never in my intentions to hurt the cc's involved. if you were saddened by this I'll give you a hug and a hot chocolate :)
> 
> might be a bit wonky since i wrote this without having breakfast so feedbacks are appreciated and i hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
